


This You Protect

by Lockea



Series: A Thousand Stars (Come Back to Me) [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Dubious Consent, Dystopia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockea/pseuds/Lockea
Summary: Side story to "The Promise of a Thousand Stars"There's a party in Star City. A socialite there has information the family needs. Dick's not willing to sacrifice Jason to get that information. Jason has no such reservations.Things get awkward fast.





	This You Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Kattitina for putting up with me yelling "I HATE SEX" every three seconds while writing this. I still feel the scene's pretty awkward but I did it. Sex and I really are not friends. You all should feel honored. :D
> 
> This takes place roughly two months after the tenth anniversary of the revolution. There are some small spoilers for Promise and it definitely helps to have an idea of what's going on between everyone in the family before you jump in.
> 
> Also, you'll notice I'm really stretching my comic book/DCU knowledge at this point. #FakeGeekGirlProblems,

"The answer is no."

Dick forced himself to be firm. He forced himself to keep his tone calm, soft, gentle. He forced his words not to be an order.

It didn't work. Jason said, "You blind bastard! Are you really willing to give up this chance because you refuse to do what needs to be done? I can do this! Why does no one believe me?"

There was something almost plaintative at the end of Jason's voice, a desperation. He wanted so badly to be useful to the League and to the Dark Knight, but he failed to see what he already contributed just by being there. Failed to see how useful he already was. Jason was the one who could come in during the aftermath -- had come in after the raid on Cobblepot's operation trading in illegal slaves across the city borders -- and rally the slaves behind them. He was the one who stopped one traumatized teenager from killing herself. He was the one who made sure the slaves they rescued knew that they were finally, truly, safe.

Only Jason was able to do that. Cass didn't understand their emotions well enough to comfort and Steph was too sheltered to be able to relate to the slaves they rescued and brought to safety. Only Jason remembered fear and terror and the desire to die rather than suffer further. Only Jason could have saved that girl -- no one else. And yet Jason continued to believe he was useless to the rebellion. Useless to the family when it couldn't have been further from the truth. 

Dick fought back a sharp retort. He was learning that Jason baited arguments out of some warped sense that he deserved everyone's anger towards him -- that if they were angry then that was easier to bear than if they were disappointed in him. If they pitied him. Instead, he said, "I believe that you believe this is the only way to get the information we need. However, I reject that you need to sacrifice yourself to get it."

Flatly, Jason replied, "It's just sex Dick. Get over yourself."

That, more than anything, rubbed Dick entirely the wrong way. "I will not get over it!" He hissed, finally rising from where he'd been sitting on the couch reading when Jason walked in. "This isn't  _just sex_ , Jason. It's allowing people to use your body without your consent. It's  _rape_ and I refuse to let anyone do that to you."

Jason growled and stalked across the room so that he was standing chest to chest with Dick, towering over him slightly with his height and bulkier build. Jason could easily outclass Dick in physical presence, but he didn't have Dick's acrobatic past or his training under Bruce. If Jason started something, Dick was pretty sure he could end it. "You think I'm weak." Jason stated.

"No! I don't." Dick was quick to reply. "I think you are just beginning to heal and you need to let yourself heal, not go rushing headlong into traumatizing situations."

"Traumatizing?! It's a party Dick. You offer me to Lord Merlen and I'll have your information for you by daybreak. So maybe he likes it a little rough -- what the fuck ever, Dick? I don't fucking care and neither should you!"

Dick so badly wanted to punch him. He wanted Jason to see what Dick saw; just how wrong all this was. 

"Enough!" Dick shouted instead. "If I don't get to tell you what to feel, you don't get to tell me what to feel. I'm disgusted by the very thought of someone putting their hands on you. I can't stand the thought of someone hurting you and you just taking it because you think it's the only thing you're good for. I'm sick and tired of dancing in circles with you, Jason -- the answer is no and you have no choice but to accept that."

He knew he'd made a mistake the moment the words were out of his mouth; before Jason even reacted. Because Jason closed his eyes and tilted his head back, baring his collar-wrapped neck submissively. His stance changed, loosening and falling into the pose Dick had become accustomed to only seeing at parties where Jason often appeared at either his or Bruce's side -- the body slave persona he saved for when he needed it most. Through heavy lidded eyes, Jason peered down at Dick and said, "Is it because it's not you, master?"

Dick recoiled. The blow was low and Dick was sure they both knew that. His stomach twisted in a knot of pain, his breath catching in shock and horror. "Don't start this now, Jason. I'm in no mood."

But Jason wasn't listening to Dick. Jason was going to do whatever Jason wanted until someone stopped him -- either by punishing him or giving into him, and the former was not an option under any circumstance. "You want it to be you, don't you? I see the way you look at me, Lord Grayson. Admit it -- you're posessive and the thought of sharing makes you jealous. That's why you want to wrap it up in pretty words and pretend."

"Jason." Dick groaned. Jason was pressing up against him, murmuring softly in his ear the way Dick sometimes wished he would. Intimate, and close, and everything Dick wished for, but the circumstances were all wrong. Jason didn't want Dick -- he just wanted to manipulate Dick as best he could to get what he wanted from him.  "Enough. You know that's not what I want. I just want you to be happy and safe."

Jason scoffed. "Happiness and safety are children's fairytales. We live in the real world, Lord. It's a fucked up world but it's ours." Softly, he leaned foward and added, "What if it was you instead?"

"What?" Dick asked dumbly. "What are you talking about?"

"What if you had sex with me?"

It wasn't even the right circumstances, but with Jason pressed up against him, Dick felt himself hardening at the thought of the body he so desired over him, moving in him. But even with the image of what he wanted, he knew it wasn't what Jason was offering. If Jason offered sex, it would almost invariably be with him as the receptive partner. "How would that even help? I'm not following you here, Jason."

Jason smirked and pulled Dick closer to him, one hand on his hip, the other coming to cup the back of his head in a mockery of a lover's embrace. "Simple. We give them a show and you get the information instead."

Dick should've just said no. He shouldn't be encouraging Jason's madness. It wasn't healthy. "How?"

Jason's smirk grew. "Win their favor. Show them you're not a stick in the mud like Lord Wayne. Capture their attention, and request a simple favor in return. Perhaps promise me or a favor of your own in return. They'll sing for you."

"Let me be clear." Dick said around the lump in his throat. "You want me to fuck you in front of an audience in order to gain the trust of the Lords who may have a connection to the criminal element we're investigating."

Jason leaned back far enough that Dick could see the amusement flashing in Jason's eyes. The asshole was too blase about all of this. "You do pick up on things. Eventually."

"No." Dick repeated for the third time. "That's final Jason. Under no circumstance is anyone fucking you without your consent. I will not play party to rape -- either as a witness or a participant. Tim and Babs are working on their own method for getting the details we need. You don't have to hurt yourself."

"We both know Lord Drake and Miss Gordon aren't going to be able to figure it out in time. She's good, but I'm better. The party is in tomorrow evening. I can have the info for you by the next morning. It'll take Miss Gordon weeks to get her programs running." Jason pointed out, but he'd recoiled completely from Dick, placing much needed space between them.

Unfortunately, that space came at the cost of Jason's perceived rejection, something Dick had despretely wanted to avoid, as inevitable as it was. 

"Jason, enough! I'm leaving for Star tomorrow -- without you -- and that's final. Stay here. Bruce is planning to raid another auction house and he needs you to help with the slaves."

Again, Jason wasn't done arguing until he was good and ready to. "It's always the small things isn't it -- what's one auction house when thousands more remain in chains? What's one slave to the freedom of everyone?"

It was a mindset of the Oligarchy, one which had been indoctrinated into Jason't very bones. Even knowing this, Dick wished he could rip that part of Jason out of him and leave it to rot in the ground where it belonged. Jason was so much more than just a single cog in an elaborate machine -- he was irreplaceable. If not to the world, then at the very least he was irreplaceable to Dick.

Dick sighed. "I will think about it. Jason, you don't have to do this. You know that right? Please tell me you know this."

Jason didn't seem elated to have finally won the argument. Rather he was just as exhausted sounding as Dick felt as he replied. "Of course I know, Dick. I choose to do this."

*~*~*

"It's not a terrible plan." Bruce admitted simply. "And the slaves will be fine for a few days with just the girls and Alfred to help. Any special needs cases and you'll be the first to know. But Jason has a point -- it would take us weeks to get what Jason can get in a single night."

"You have got to be kidding me." Dick replied flatly. "B, you are out of your mind if you think the benefit is worth the cost. This is Jason -- you and I both know he's fucked up in the head. He doesn't even understand what consent is and you want me to just throw him back to the wolves when he's barely starting to learn his own autonomy again?"

"You're always looking to Jason as a victim." Bruce said evenly, ever the one who had to be right. "There are only two people you see when you look at Jason, and if one of them doesn't match what you expect, you pidgeon hole him into the other box, forgetting that he was strong enough to survive the Oligarchy for ten years as a masochist body slave."

"Please don't remind me."

"You don't want to be reminded." Fuck Bruce. Fuck him and his lack of human understanding except when it came to inconvenient truths like this. "Jason is neither the broken and abused slave nor the little boy on the rooftop. He's a man who has come into himself under horrorific circumstances and survived. Only Jason knows what's best for him. If he's offering, I'm willing to accept that he knows what he's getting into."

"Well, I refuse to do that to him and technically he's my slave so..."

"So you'll be just as bad as every master he's ever had before -- deciding for him what he wants or doesn't want. Refusing to let him exercise his own will unless it happens to please you as well."

Seriously, fuck Bruce.

"That is not what I am saying at all. Jason lacks self preservation skills. He needs someone to watch out for him before he destroys himself." Dick retorted. " _You_ would advocate the opposite."

"I would advocate for treating Jason like the adult he is." Bruce replied. "He's not a victim, Dick; he's a survivor and as much as you might wish he was just the broken slave you could easily rescue and piece back together, that fantasy doesn't match reality. If you truly want Jason to regain his autonomy, respect his decisions and quit second guessing him. You may see him as someone who needs protection, but your coddling will do far more to undermine his recovery than allowing him to make foolish mistakes does."

Begrudgingly, Dick had to admit Bruce had a point. All that said, that meant Dick needed to talk to Jason again.

*~*~*

Jason was in the kitchen helping Alfred cook, the two chatting amicably about different spices as they worked. For the brief moment before Jason heard the door to the kitchen close behind Dick, the younger man had looked truly relaxed and at peace, his smile small and genuine. Dick considered what Bruce had said and had to admit the infuriating man was right -- Jason seemed so normal when he wasn't around Dick, like ten nightmarish years had never turned him into someone Dick no longer recognized.

Of course, that smile faded the moment Jason glanced over towards the door and saw Dick standing there. Alfred's however, was just as warm and inviting as the old man called, "Master Dick, come to join us?"

"Sorry Alfred, I need to talk to Jason." Dick replied, stepping forward. "It's about our conversation earlier."

"Why?" Jason asked, defensive and hostile. "You change your mind?"

Dick shook his head. "No, but we need to discuss a few things first."

The look on Jason's face could easily have been called elated, but Dick hated it nonetheless. No one, he privately thought, should look that excited to be fucked by strangers in a situation where they wouldn't be able to back out if they got scared or overwhelmed. The mere thought of it made Dick sick to his stomach.

"Well," Alfred said, "I see there's much the two of you must discuss. Go on, Jason, I have dinner from here."

Jason nodded and set down the towel he was using to dry dishes and followed after Dick as Dick led him to the library. It was Jason's favorite room in the whole house, the one room where Jason felt most comfortable whether he was alone or not. Dick took a seat on the couch and waited for Jason to make himself comfortable leaning against the bookshelf closest to the door. 

Dick said, "I thought more about it and talked it over with Bruce. You can go with me to the party in Star but I want to know what you'd prefer. Would you rather I gave you to Lord Merlen or would you rather I did a 'performance' with you." Which, come to think of it, Dick wasn't entirely sure what that would entail. He'd seen performances before, the act of dominating a slave before an audience to show your control and your slave's discipline to other masters, but Dick had never had a body slave with which to perform such a show.

Jason cocked his head to the side, studying Dick with those eerily perceptive blue-green eyes of his. "You know you'll have to hurt me, right?" He asked.

Dick felt his stomach twist again. He'd suspected but he'd never actually let the full thought form in his head.

Jason said, "Give me to Merlen."

"What?" Dick glanced up at him startled.

"You heard me." Jason replied. "You don't have it in you to do this, so give me to Merlen. I'll get the information from him."

It was rather definitive. Jason didn't want to do this with him. Jason didn't love him even though Dick loved Jason so deeply it hurt sometimes. He'd rather have sex with a stranger than sleep with Dick. He'd rather let himself be raped again than consent to being with Dick.

"If you want." Dick acquiesed. 

Jason rolled his eyes and growled, "You're a real moron, Grayson."

"What? What did I do? I'm doing what you want. I'll give you to Merlen." Dick snapped at Jason. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

"I don't know why I bother." Jason shot back. "You're so blind sometimes. None of this is what I  _want_ to do. It's what we  _have_ to do. What I want doesn't matter."

"Then for fuck's sake, Jason, don't do it!" Dick rose to his feet, his voice picking up to near a shout. Why were they always having the same argument with one another, over and over again? "Pick, damn you! You're not a slave when you're here. You only have to play the part. I refuse to let you sacrifice yourself because you feel you don't have a choice."

Jason clenched his fists and his teeth together, glancing away from Dick. "It's no wonder I have trouble remembering whether I'm a slave or free here -- what with you second guessing every decision I make."

That was low. Dick fell back stunned. It echoed what Bruce had said earlier. Dick didn't want to be Jason's master; he just wanted to protect him. He wanted to protect the boy he'd failed over ten years ago. "Fine, Jason. What do you want? If you're so intent on going through with it, what do you want?"

For a long moment silence fell between them before Jason, softly, whispered, "You."

Dick didn't respond. So louder Jason said. "Did you not hear me? You deaf idiot. If I had a choice I'd rather it be you."

In truth, Dick was shocked. Of everything, this was the last thing he'd expected. "You... want me?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Jason crossed his arms over his chest, leveling Dick with a challenging stare.

"All right." A pause. Dick repeated, "All right, but if we're going to do this I don't want our first time together to be at the party."

Selfishly, he didn't want that memory tainted by pain and the attention of others. Call him a romantic, but Dick wanted gentle and sweet and private, the kind of true love first time that kids dreamed about. He wasn't going to get it, but that didn't change the fact that it was what he wanted.

"Right." Jason agreed easily and for a moment Dick's heart soared before Jason shot it down again. "We need to practice what you'll have to do if you don't want it to be obvious you don't know what you're doing."

Damn it, Jason.

"Fine." Dick agreed.

"Fine." Jason echoed. They lapsed into silence again, neither one of them meeting each other's eyes. 

"I leave in the morning." Dick admitted, before correcting himself. " _We_ leave in the morning, that is."

"Then we should do it tonight." Jason said.

"Tonight?!" So soon? But there wasn't time to prepare. Dick wasn't ready.

"Yeah, unless you're going to give me to Merlen. You need to practice and trust me, the sooner the better. Besides, you've got to pop your cherry sometime."

Insulted, Dick replied, "I am not a virgin." He wasn't either. Babs had seen to that.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I bet you've never done it with a slave."

"And how is that any different from doing it with someone else?" Dick challenged.

Jason smirked. "You'll see. Your room, eight-o-clock. Got it?"

*~*~*

Dinner was quiet. Damian wasn't talking for once and Bruce was busy contemplating something so Dick was left considering what was going to be happening tonight. If he was being honest, he was more nervous than he had been at seventeen when he'd dated Barbara for the first time and they'd gotten handsy, as young people did, behind Dick's school one afternoon. He'd had the kind of romantic, sweet encounter with Barbara for his first time that he'd hoped for -- although it had been awkward too. Fun, sweet, loving and sticky, overall. Time and a slew of noble and commoner lovers had helped Dick get better at sex until he'd run the gamet of first times.

Jason was different though. Jason wasn't another lover in a long line -- he was Jason Todd, the boy Dick had loved before he knew what love was. The boy who read books by flashlight and wished on airplanes and satellites tracking past the sky as if they were falling stars. He was far too special not to want a perfect first time with.

After dinner, Dick rushed back up to his room. It was a quarter past seven but he wanted to be there when Jason knocked on his door so he didn't linger at dinner. Bruce just glanced at him with knowing eyes, as if nothing in this household escaped his attention. Plenty did, but Dick wasn't about to tell Bruce that.

Five minutes to eight, Jason knocked on Dick's door and with a lump in his throat, Dick called, "Come in."

Jason stepped inside. He wasn't wearing his usual shirt, the black slacks slung low on his hips and his feet and chest bare. Used to seeing Jason in the immodest clothing of body slaves from his appearances at parties, Dick wasn't surprised by the lack of clothes. He wasn't surprised by the long, thin scars that trailed down his arms or the thicker ones across his chest and back, remnants both of his cutting habit and his life as a masochist. 

"Ready?" Jason asked. Dick gulped back his nervousness and nodded. 

"I am."

Jason took a few steps forward, crossing the room until he was standing in front of Dick where the older man was seated on the bed. He leaned over Dick, one hand coming up to stroke Dick's cheek as the other ran down his chest. The movements sure and tempting, a seduction so natural it was hard to remember that Jason had been trained into this. Jason kissed Dick, firm but short as his hands began to work the buttons of Dick's shirt, his lips trailing over Dick's jaw and down his neck, the steady, easy seduction of practice. 

Dick caught Jason's hand as he moved lower, to the zipper of his jeans. "Don't." He ordered softly, voice breathless. 

Jason stilled, his hand limp in Dick's grasp as he glanced over at the older man, expression unreadable. "Getting cold feet?" He challenged. 

"No." Dick shot back easily, "Just need you to slow down a bit."

Dick could almost swear Jason rolled his eyes at him, but he didm't care as Jason pulled away long enough to drop to his knees in front of him, hands folded behind his back. He rested his chin on Dick's leg, staring up at him through dark eyelashes and that pale forelock. "Tell me what to do." He ordered.

Dick sighed, not liking the submissive display now any more than he did when Jason put it on for show. Only Jason's bossy order kept Dick from calling off the whole thing here and now. He wasn't completely submissive. He was actually kind of a brat.

"Undress." Dick ordered back. He didn't like this, but he needed to be the one in charge here, much as he often preferred just the opposite in his relationships. 

Jason smirked at him, rolling back on the balls of his feet to rise. He slid one hand down his chest, the movement tantalizing and clearly seductive. Dick gulped as Jason's hands lingered at the waistband of his pants, before slowly unzipping them and pushing them down, just enough that Dick could see the top of Jason's groin. "Like this?" Jason whispered, low and seductive. "Is this what you want, Master?"

Well, that was a mood killer. "Please don't call me master." Dick said. "Not tonight."

"What would you prefer?" Jason didn't miss a beat. He leaned over Dick, hands framed on either side of Dick's thighs, face inches from his. "Richard, Grayson, or  _Dick_?" The last one was teasing and almost light.

Nothing about this situation was what Dick wanted between the two of them. "Dick." He decided firmly. "I believe you were supposed to be doing something."

Jason grinned at him, a feral expression, wild and untamed like the man Dick wanted him to be, and his heart soared. Jason stood back up and began the agonizingly slow process of pushing his slacks down off his hips, revealing inch by pretty inch of skin until finally the slacks slid down his calves and pooled at his ankles. Dick was caught, once more, staring at the scars that covered them. He knew Jason cut his legs up to -- easier to reach than his arms, most of the time -- but he rarely saw it even when Jason was dressed for parties. He wasn't wearing briefs underneath, and Dick's eyes fell immediately on Jason's cock, still soft but large enough to intimidate nestled above his balls. The younger man stepped out of the puddle of clothing at his feet and approached. He dropped to his knees in front of Dick.

Dick's cock jumped as Jason pressed his mouth against his groin, breath hot through the fabric and he gently spread Dick's legs to get better access. Dick gasped in pleasure as fingers teased the waistband of his jeans. "Jason!" He cried out, hands finding their way into the younger man's dark hair. He felt Jason's mouth move in a grin against him. Teeth and tongue worked at the button of his jeans, teeth pulling down the zipper with clear experience in this paticular move. 

Dick gripped the hair in his hands reflexively, tightening up as each breath made his cock grow harder only to relax a moment later. He didn't want to pull on Jason's hair. The younger man probably wouldn't appreciate it, even if he was showing no signs to the otherwise. Jason's fingers pulled the jeans down his hips and Dick raised them to allow the jeans to slip down his legs. He released Jason's hair long enough to pull his shirt off and toss it to the side. Jason used the reprieve to pull away, glancing up at Dick with eyes half lidded in pleasure. 

"Keep going." Jason murmured lightly. "Tell me what to do." He repeated.

Once again, Dick was taken aback by the words. "Suck me." He ordered, soft and hesitant, but Jason didn't hesitate. He took the head of Dick's cock into his mouth and suckled lightly, tongue stroking up the underside along the vein and Dick gasped in pleasure, head thrown back. Jason used the momentary distraction to take all of Dick into his mouth, the warm wet heat enveloping him down to the root. "Jay!" Dick's hands fell into Jason's hair, gripping the short dark locks tightly. 

Jason didn't react, even as the grip forced him further down on Dick's cock, but Dick could feel his throat tightening and loosening as Jason breathed through his nose and forced back his gag reflex. Automatically, Dick released him. "Sorry."

Jason pulled back and used the back of his hand to wipe away the drool and precum at the corner of his mouth. "Don't." He ordered. "Especially not tomorrow. I know how to take a cock down my throat." He reached for Dick's hands and held them against his head, just above his ears on either side, where Dick had been gripping earlier. "Hold me down, make me choke if you want. You won't hurt me."

"I don't want to hurt you." Dick said.

Jason rolled his eyes at him. "You need to control me. Tomorrow, they'll be watching to see how well you can handle me, how obedient I am no matter how strange or difficult the order is. Deepthroating can be a difficult skill for a slave to learn. Luckily for you, I'm good at it. Hold me down and see how long it takes for me to choke -- that will impress them."

Dick felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want to do this. Not to anyone, but especially not to Jason. Still, Jason had asked for this and the alternative was giving him over to Lord Merlen. That was no alternative at all.

"All right." Dick agreed. "But not tonight. Get me hard and then I want you on the bed. I want to see you prepare yourself."

Jason nodded obediently, his mouth returning to suck Dick off -- thankfully using a combination of his hands and mouth rather than deep throating him again, until Dick was so hard he was ready to come. "Enough." Dick ordered. Jason withdrew and rocked back on his feet. The younger man reached for the end table and withdrew a bottle of lube and a condom from within. "If you want, Dick." He said. "It makes clean-up easier."

Dick shook his head. "I'm not worried about the mess." He wasn't, either. Besides, he wanted to feel Jason completely and wholly without the diminished response from the condom. Jason replaced the package and crawled up beside Dick, kneeling with his legs spread as he popped open the cap on the bottle and poured a small amount on his fingers. He closed the bottle and leaned forward, weight resting on his arm as the other hand snaked back, two fingers pressing into his hole at once. As he worked, Dick watched intently. The motion of opening himself up for sex seemed to be what finally caused Jason's cock to harden. Dick tried hard not to think about the implications behind that.

Jason was also clearly putting on a show for Dick, small easy gasps and undulations as his hips moved back against his fingers. He added a third, head tilted back to expose his vulnerable neck as Dick climed over him, chest pressed to Jason's back as he sucked at the vulnerable skin of Jason's neck, one hand moving to grip Jason's cock and stroke him from half hardness to full.

Jason gasped as teeth nibbled at his exposed neck and Dick smiled, his pleasure clear in the way his cock jerked in Dick's hand. Jason withdrew his fingers, both hands coming to rest on the bed as he bent forward, presenting himself for Dick.

"Ready?" Dick asked.

"As I'll ever be." Jason shot back.

Dick released Jason's cock so he could use his free hand to guide himself into Jason's hole. He pressed in, and Jason shuddered beneath him. "Tell me if it hurts. Tomorrow I won't ask, I promise, but tonight. Talk to me."

"Yes Dick." Jason answered easily. Dick knelt up, hands falling on Jason's hips to steady the younger man as he started a languid pace. Part of him wanted to press in quickly and seek his pleasure as fast as he could, but he was getting to old to be doing that. Besides, he wanted to make this as good as possible for Jason. So he fucked him open slowly, feeling the gentle stretch as Jason gave off little gasping noises beneath him. Dick began to stroke Jason in time with his thrusts.

He knew he'd brought Jason close to the edge when the slave began to buck back, forcing Dick's pace to keep up. Dick obliged, as Jason panted beneath him.

Dick was enough of a romantic to hope they could come together, but also a realist to know that it was unlikely, so he sped up his strokes, determined to bring Jason off first as he breathed as steadily as possible to keep himself from shooting off like he'd wanted to from the moment he buried himself in the younger man. 

Jason came with a strangled cry, Dick thrusting hard and fast into him through the orgasm, his own following less than a minute later. Both men collapsed on the bed, a tangle of limbs as Dick slipped out of Jason's ass, cum dripping onto the bedsheets. Dick frowned at the mess but didn't do much more than shift closer to Jason, who rolled over obediently and away from the wet spot. Without thinking about it, Dick wrapped his arms around Jason and threw one leg over the bigger man's hips. Jason froze, stiffening, but didn't pull away.

"You need to be rougher." Jason said finally. "I'm not made of glass. I won't break. Tomorrow, leave me aching. Your pleasure comes first."

Dick frowned at the words. "All right. Fine." He said. "But tonight I wanted it to be about you." He closed his eyes and felt Jason nod. "I still love you."

Jason was quiet for a long moment. Dick almost thought the man had fallen asleep. But no, he was tense and still and unmoving in Dick's arms. Uncomfortable. "You don't have to answer." Dick assured him. "I know you don't love me."

"No." Jason said. And Dick felt his heart plummet despite the expected words. "But I'm starting too."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I really can't write sex.
> 
> If you liked this story, consider leaving kudos or a comment. I'm always delighted to interact with readers. I promise I don't bite.


End file.
